The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to performing measurements and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for analyzing electrical signals for performing measurements on or in a body of a patient.
Electrical signals are commonly generated and senses for performing measurements of different parameters within a body of a patient. For example, bioimpedance sensing (BIS) is commonly performed as part of different medical procedures for estimating composition of the body. Impedance measurements may be performed from within the body, or via electrodes placed on the surface of the skin. Improvements to medical devices that perform electrical signal-based measurements are sought.